Never Let Your Guard Down
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: The Freelings had moved on, but they'll never be left alone. There's always something from the other side after them.


**A/N: Ok this is my first attempt of a horror fic. Poltergeist is the only horror movie I'm willing to watch and I thought it could use more fanfics. This takes place after second movie, I ignored the third movie. I don't own the Freelings, Steven Spielberg and Tobe Hooper do. I unfortunately only own Mrs. Baxter. Enjoy!**

**Never Let Your Guard Down**

_The house was nice and it was in a nice neighborhood. A perfect place to start over for a frazzled family, and the Freelings were desperate for a fresh start. With Steve at a new job and Diane with Robbie and Carol Anne it finally seemed like the Freelings can finally move on. The eldest child Dana was still far away. _

_The Freelings even had a housekeeper to help Diane with the cooking and cleaning. They also had pool, which no one dared to go near. Yes, it seemed like the Freeling family was finally put their paranormal terrors behind them. That was their first mistake. They let their guard down._

"Mrs. Baxter, will you keep it down!"

Carol Anne looked up from her puzzle as her older brother yelled at their housekeeper. Robbie was trying to read and Mrs. Baxter was cleaning the kitchen and blasting her music.

"I give up," Robbie said irritated, "I'm going outside."

Robbie walked to the glass backdoor. Outside the pool glinted in the backyard.

"Mommy said to stay away from the pool," Carol Anne said softly.

"Mom's not here," he snapped, "And I'm not going near the pool."

He slammed the door shut as he left. Carol Anne watched her brother sit down on of the patio chairs. He returned to his reading so she returned to her puzzle. As she reached for the one puzzle pieces her attention was caught by her doll which lay on its side by the pieces. It winked at her. She pulled away. The doll's head began to spin. Carol Anne got up and walked to the kitchen door. It slammed shut. The doll began to slide across the floor and up the ceiling. Carol Anne watched it.

"They're back," she whispered.

Outside was a much better reading place. There was no elderly housekeeper cleaning with loud music and no little sisters. Robbie turned the page as a splash of water from the pool caught his attention. He watched it from his chair, but he saw nothing that caused the disturbance. He figured it was the next door neighbors' kids. They were younger and more obnoxious than Robbie was. They were always throwing things in the Freelings' pool and yard. He ignored them and continued reading.

The pool suddenly began to splash about as though many objects were being thrown in. Robbie set the book on the table.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

The chair he sat on tipped over sending Robbie to the floor. He hit the pavement hard and it knocked the wind out of him. The patio chair dragged itself an inch dragging Robbie with it. Robbie looked up in horror as he discovered that his shoelaces were wrapping themselves around the rungs of the chair. The chair began to drag itself across the pavement towards the pool. Realizing this Robbie grabbed hold of the patio table's leg.

"HELP!" Robbie screamed as he clung to the leg.

The chair had gain momentum and Robbie was ripped from under the table. He tried to cling to something else but there was nothing else. Reaching its destination the chair plunged in the pool dragging the struggling boy with it.

Carol Anne had her brother's scream and the sound of metal beginning dragged across pavement. She looked up just in time to see Robbie being dragged into the pool.

"Mrs. Baxter! Mrs. Baxter!" she screamed banging on the kitchen door.

It would not open and the music grew louder. Carol Anne began to scream.

"Carol Anne, Robbie," Diane called as she entered the front door with the groceries, "We're home!"

Steve followed her in.

"Where are the kids?" she asked him.

"Probably in their rooms," he said.

"I don't know something feels off," Diane said nervously.

"Carol Anne, Robbie," Steve called.

Still nothing. Music was heard from the kitchen along with something else. A scream, their daughter's scream.

"CAROL ANNE!" Diane and Steve screamed running in the direction of their daughter's scream.

They reached the living room and Diane instantly took her daughter in her arms. Steve was by her side. Something was terribly wrong. Carol Anne was shaking.

"Baby what's wrong?" Diane asked as she tried to soothe her as Carol Ann began to cry.

Diane looked around, noticing her son was nowhere in sight.

"Where's your brother?" she asked anxiously.

Carol Anne gained enough composure to point to the window. Outside the pool splashed around furiously. It only took a Diane a second to realize where her son is.

Steve looked at his wife in horror.

"Stay here," he ordered his wife and daughter, "I'll go get Robbie."

He ran to the back door as his wife cuddled their daughter. He tried the door, it wouldn't open.

"No!" he yelled trying to force the door open.

"Steve!" Diane yelled exasperated.

All three of them knew that he was wasting time. Angrily he grabbed a statue from the table and chucked it at the glass door. The glass shattered and he jumped out into the backyard. He ran full speed to the angry pool and jumped in swimming to where Robbie was. He grabbed his son's limp form trying to swim to the surface. Robbie was dragged back down. Steve looked down and saw that his son was tied to the chair by his shoelaces. He swam down trying to untie the laces. They kept wrapping themselves around the rungs. Quickly he yanked his son's shoes off and finally swam to the surface. He clambered out the pool with his son in his arms. Steve laid Robbie down and began mouth to mouth.

Carol Ann watched as her father finally emerged from the pool with her brother. She and her mother sighed in relief as her mother led her outside. They ran to where Steve and Robbie lay.

"Come in Robbie breathe damn it!" Steve swore as he continued to do CPR.

Carol Anne began to cry again as her mother knelt down and embraced her. Her mother was also crying.

"Damn it Robbie breathe!" Steve yelled desperately.

A cough emerged from Robbie's throat as he began to cough up water.

"That's it Robbie cough it up," Steve said full of relief as he positioned his son so he can cough up the water.

Robbie continued to cough as he spit up the water. He was finally able to breathe.

"Thank God!" Diane sobbed as she gathered Robbie in her arm that was not supporting Carol Anne.

"Hurry let's get out of here and Robbie to the hospital," Steve said leading his wife and kids into the house.

As the Freelings staggered back in the house, Mrs. Baxter entered the living room. Diane glared at the woman who was supposed to watch her children.

"What on Earth happened?" Mrs. Baxter asked.

"How did you not hear our children screaming?" Steve asked angrily.

Before Mrs. Baxter could answer the doors begin to slam open and shut, the blinds begin to flicker, and the other toys joined the doll on the ceiling.

'What's happening?" shrieked Mrs. Baxter.

The blind flickered faster and voices begin to laugh. Diane gripped her children tightly as Steve wrapped his arms tighter around her and the kids.

"They're here," Carol Anne announced.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
